Ding Dong
by Chiblets
Summary: *HongIce* Hong Kong steps out of his warm comfort zone to go to Iceland's for a visit. However, when he arrives, he's met with the freezing cold and a rather rude greeting from his boyfriend.


Hong Kong glanced down at the small, square piece of paper between his fingers, squinting his eyes as he read the address scrawled onto the parchment. He raised his eyes to the home he was approaching and deduced that it indeed was the correct one. Sighing a heavy breath of relief, Hong Kong stuffed the tiny paper in his pocket and tried not to shiver as a frigid breeze swept past. He knew he should've worn thicker clothes. The thin red hoodie and skinny jeans he was wearing was hardly appropriate for the cold climate of his significant other's country. He knew it was cold here, but he honestly didn't expect it to be _this_ cold. Why had he been so daft? Hong Kong blew warm breath into his bare hands as he hurriedly approached the home, practically jumping onto the porch as he lunged forward to ring the doorbell a good ten to fifteen times.

He waited, shifting restlessly from leg to leg in hopes to generate some warmth to combat the biting cold weather. Five minutes passed with no answer. Hong Kong furrowed his thick eyebrows and rang the doorbell again. What was taking Iceland so long? Another few minutes went by and Hong Kong was quickly becoming disgruntled. Frustrated, he reached forward and attacked the doorbell, ringing a good ten more times. Still no answer. Hong Kong hugged himself, the freezing air penetrating his thin clothes; he was so cold that he began moving around in a frenzied series of hops and spins to keep his body heat up. To anyone observing, it'd look like some sort of crazed bathroom dance. This made the Asian thankful that Iceland didn't have many neighbors.

In the midst of one of his spins, Hong Kong caught sight of a face in the window. He stopped immediately, staring at the snickering figure, irritation etching onto his features. Stomping forward, he knocked on the window and glared. Iceland met the glare head on and smirked, obviously taking amusement in Hong Kong's dilemma.

"Emil, like, let me in! It's too damn cold out here!" he said, his teeth chattering as he knocked roughly on the window once more. "I was nice enough to, like, come out here. So open the door."

Iceland chuckled and disappeared from the window, bringing about a thankful sigh from Hong Kong. The Asian waddled away from the window, wincing as he applied pressure to his now numb feet, and waited eagerly at the door, huddling into his hoodie. After what seemed like a millennium, Iceland cracked the door open. Hong Kong smiled, thankful that he would finally be able to get warm and feel his numbed digits. However, his smile faded when the chain-lock caught the door. Iceland peeked at Hong Kong through the crack.

"You didn't say it," Iceland mumbled, watching Hong Kong's expression take on a rare, desperate form.

Hong Kong groaned, immediately aware of what Iceland was referring, and shook his head. "Ice, not now. I'm, like, freezing."

Iceland chuckled. "You have to say it. Now ring the doorbell and start over."

Taken aback, Hong Kong stared at Iceland in disbelief. He didn't want to do it. It was humiliating. But if he didn't, then Icey could very well just slam the door in his face and leave him in the cold. It would be best if Hong Kong amused his boyfriend.

"You're lucky I love you," he muttered bitterly, taking a deep breath to prepare himself to follow through with Iceland's demand.

"Whatever," Iceland rolled his eyes and watched Hong Kong expectantly.

Hong Kong reached out and after pressing in the doorbell once more, he summoned up the most exaggerated Chinese accent he could muster, "Ding dong~! It Hong Kong~!"

* * *

**Hey, ok yeah, I know that they're both probably both very out of character. xD So I apologize if they are. This is my first time writing for them and it's not even a serious thing. xD This whole thing stemmed from a joke between me and a friend and I thought "Why not write it? What's the worst that could happen?" Sooooo, please forgive out of characterness. ;-; **


End file.
